Apocalyptica
by kallmered
Summary: Use our Haruno genjutsu to bring him to his knees… Make that boy beg for you…" She remembered her mother's final words and looked up at him with her plan poised to set in motion. All she needed was the opening and HE would beg...Lemon SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my newest fic. I am so writer blocked on the remainder of Steal My Heart that I can't continue it without something to draw my mind. I just this works.**_

_**I dunno, I always wondered what Sakura would do if she ever had a chance of overpowering Sasuke, cause we all know she has heightened brain power, and her chakra is controllable. I wonder how she would be if she inherited a power from the Haruno women…?**_

_**So here it is, even it if might not sound accurate or anything, it's still gonna be a fun ride…**_

_**Warning, Violence and HEAVY LEMON!! I am serious! I don't want anyone complaining, I warned you!!**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Apocalyptica**

The air shifted and a wave of dread fell over her as she hit her knees in a position that gave off an air of pain. She knew exactly who it was as she felt the chakra indexes which followed closely behind her impending doom. _This is it…_her blood pumped faster. _Now or never!_ It pumped straight into her suddenly frozen veins so painfully that it felt as if they'd burst within…

She never saw anything as she kept her eyes shut for a time. They were still in the ever present pain from a month and a half earlier…

She nearly moaned even as she heard the crunch of leaves beneath the feet of the three…where was the fourth? He was here though…she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

She heard a noise of disgust come from the skank of a woman from the far left and she allowed her pained eyes to rise up, shocking the bitch and forcing her to back away with uncertainty.

"W-who the hell are you?!" the red head wailed and glared harder.

Sakura decided it was no use dragging out the inevitable, so she showed herself to her targets…well, target but he was clearly not bothered to dispatch her himself. She was too weak and even though she was hooded, he knew it was her. Weak little Haruno…

_Oh hell, if only you knew..._

She stood up and turned, the hood flying back with the power of some rogue wind, whipping the cloth blindingly away to reveal her face, her hair, her _eyes_…

They backed up a step, even Suigetsu, and she could tell from the deadly change in the air that Sasuke was not amused.

Irises, once a soft sea foam green, had darkened to emerald and changed to alert her enemies; she was a potential risk. She watched within both the pain she felt and the great power she'd received, her prey.

She oddly remembered back to the day when her mother was taking her dying breath a month and half ago. Mama lying on her comfy death bed, absorbing eyes all for her daughter…

"_Sakura…I'm dying, sweetheart."_

"_No, mama, no!" Her head hit the blanket and her mother's warm hands cased her own._

"_Its about time you understood us…the Haruno women."_

_Sakura looked up, curious at her mother's fever-crazed words and tried to focus without tears overpowering._

"_Its time that the next generation blooms…" the older woman whispered. "The next woman to take the power."_

"_Mama, you need rest." She said softly, though seeing with her damned medic eyes that there was no hope for her mother._

"_No." the dark emerald eyes shoot up to her daughters and held. "I am saying these words for a reason. I know they sound stupid, but you must heed them…Take this power that I give."_

"_Mama…" Sakura reasoned, "What power are you talking about?"_

"_The power to control…"_

"_Control what?"_

Sakura hadn't known exactly what her mother had meant, but the next words had rang in her head for weeks afterwards when finally she had begged Tsuande to go. Just this one last time…then she'd let go forever if it failed.

She looked away from the three in front of her and up into the tree, seeing those dark, fathomless eyes watching her, studying. "I came here to fight _you_." She said brazenly, though she knew he inwardly must have been laughing. She was now eighteen like both of her old teammates but she hadn't changed in his mind, that she was sure of…

Sasuke said nothing to her but looked down at his companions, growled a low order and in a flash the team had retreated.

Sakura suddenly felt a pinch of insecurity as he landed on the crisp morning leaves a fan of breath escaping him as he made contact. Her eyes wavered a moment, but locked on. The echo of her mother's voice reverberated as she shot forward, and initiated the attack…

"_The power to control…"_

"_Control what, mama?"_

"_Sakura, the power to control what you want most…__The one you both love and hate. Bring him to his knees…Make him beg __for you…"_

"_Mama?" she gasped and watched her mother cough blood. "Mama!"_

"_Don't fight your instincts, baby, you will do the right thing…"_

Her sword sang as it met and clashed with his. She needed him to use it; to use the Sharingan. Everything she had to do was coming to her fevered mind, her strong mind. She had always been sharp, but never a seer, and there…she understood all she had to do to beat him. All she had to do to reach to get her final goal…

She dodged his attack and barely missed getting sliced across the face, her eyes dancing with delight at the sights and the sounds, and of _him_…

"Take me seriously!" she howled with a bit of amusement when he merely tried to ignore her as she suddenly lunged. She didn't know how she did it, but she had sliced through his upper arm. Not lethal, nor deep, but just enough to piss him off...

She found herself engulfed within the crimson and blackness, her new power welcoming it as it surrounded her like a lover's embrace. She was trapped within the Mangekyou and she didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. She saw him walking towards her with his sword as she lied peaceably against the cross she was nailed to.

As he raised the sword, her eyes flashed, the only color other than red and black around them. They shown green and luminous, halting the fall of his sword for just a fraction, before continuing and hitting through her shoulder and cutting clean through her collarbone and successfully snapping it. To Sasuke's shock and amazement, her voice rang out not in pain_. No_, not pain...

A feeling descended from the pit of her stomach, down between her thighs and she moaned in pleasure loudly, her eyes lifting erotically to eyes of the man who'd given her such pleasure.

Sasuke's mind reeled within his Sharingan eye and he felt a quiver of delight shoot down to his loins, making him uncomfortable as he controlled the woman not one foot away from him. He also saw her face with his actual eyes, and it had contorted pleasantly in delight.

Angered, Mangekyou Sasuke pulled his sword from her severed bone and skin, causing her to grin up into the sky, as if thanking some god there for such an amazing gift. He lunged forward, slammed the blade through her lower abdomen, hitting the wooden post behind...and that did it.

Her eyes widened and she cried out with lust before she pulled herself forward, running herself through even more, to clasp her hands over his shoulders and up his neck to tangle in his hair. "_Sasuke_-_kun_…" she moaned sensuously. "I never knew you would be so…_good_."

Shocked, mildly disgusted and highly turned on, the real Sasuke released his Mangekyou and watched as the real Sakura's eyes opened and she looked up at him with a blush on her face, her body quivering as she sank to her knees.

"Sasuke…_kun_." She muttered and tossed her head back, moaning aloud for him to shake with heavily descending arousal. "Do something!" she screamed with pain from her unsatisfied state and he felt his skin ring with a primal urge.

"Shit!" he hissed and backed up only to hit a rock crevice, trapping him slightly. Sasuke didn't want to go near her at _all_. He didn't know what he would do…

But his Sharingan eyes absorbed her as she raised a hand to her hair, running it down, over her slim neck to land on one of her well-developed breasts, squeezed. Her squeak of pleasure made his pants tighten yet again, and he watched as her other hand went even lower. Lower…

He practically bled through his nose when those sneaky digits of hers disappeared through her slim black pants. _"S-Sakura…"_ he hissed and wobbled on his own two feet wondering at her boldness…maybe she was just crazy!

Either way, he was hornier than he'd ever been in his whole life. She suddenly cried out and fell back, lifting her hips into the air as he clearly saw her fingers busy at work on herself.

_Holy fuck!_

Sasuke moaned in desperation and hit his knees actually moaning as she bucked herself up, her normal eyes secretly on him as he writhed.

Sakura was well aware of the humiliation she was subjecting herself to. And if he was not responding to her so well, she would have requested for him to just kill her right there. Like if he said, _"Sakura…you're annoying."_ That would have crushed everything…her plan, herself.

But no!

He was on his knees before her, _shaking_ with need for _her_. She could see his hard-on standing tall within his pants and saluting her and she knew what she had to do to cement his attachment back to Konoha. All she needed from him now, was to beg…

"Sakura!" he moaned and looked up at her, eyes now normal black and desperate for help, like she had never seen before. "Stop this, _please!_"

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned and rolled to her knees, crawling over to him enticingly slow as he laid back on his back, surrendering to her. She moved over his feverish body and watched as his eyes sought hers, glad to see them normal.

Sasuke easily opened her white vest and unceremoniously ripped down the fishnet over her chest. His mouth was hard and hot as he flipped her over and covered her with his own body

She yelped as a hard rock hit her back, and he shook violently as he tried to fight back a wave of desire. "Fuck!" he groaned and licked up her neck causing her to shiver in delight.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered as his hand moved down her stomach and under the top of her pants. Her whole body jerked beneath him as he inserted two fingers, pumping quickly for her pleasure. _"Ah!"_

His mouth clamped down on her throat and licked heatedly, giving them both heightened pleasure throughout. He withdrew his fingers, feeling them sticky with her juices and he couldn't help himself. His fingers entered his mouth as he watched her with dark eyes, could _see_ her become even more aroused as he licked the nectar.

"Sasuke…" she moaned and he allowed her to untie his black shirt and push it off his shoulders as he sat up, lowered his pants.

Sakura's eyes widened when he withdrew the astonishing member for her to enjoy before he lied over her, eyes turning crimson as he watched her writhe beneath him. The chilly autumn air was cold on his naked ass, but he ignored it as the warmth consumed him once he plunged deep within her core.

Her nails dug into his flesh and he heart rate skyrocketed as she fought the pain. Her own chakra worked to ease it and she quickly began to enjoy all of what he was doing to her. "_Ah_, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered and he began to move with more confidence.

It was like heaven, he thought. It was perhaps the greatest thing he'd ever known being caught by Sakura Haruno. What had she done to him? He was still _him_ he knew, so how the fuck had she gotten him so…_alive?_

Her hips began to meet his every thrust and his skin shivered with carnal delight as her muscles squeezed tight, begging for him to show her his best. He wasn't going to disappoint her…

His speed was incredible, his controlled beats like liquid fire inside of her body and she cried out loudly, watching him as he watched her like a huge mountain cat, waiting to devour.

"Sasuke…_Sasuke!_" she chanted like a miracle in his ear as she lurched up and bit his jawline, moaning like a vixen in heat. _"More…"_

_Horny woman…_he thought with a pleased grin.

Sasuke was only to happy to oblige her honest request as he leaned up, grabbing her legs and pulling her onto his lap. He pumped furiously into her core and her eyes nearly crossed with unbearable pleasure and energy that built within her.

His eyes watched everything about her, his hand reaching down to grasp a bouncy breast and squeeze just to hear her moan of delight.

Something had changed inside him, something small yet powerful enough to change his mind about a few things…all involving her.

His still hungry eyes watched her pant and mew random words that fueled his lust giving him a idea that made him stop abruptly. She whined in protest until she found herself on her knees, her ass to him as he dragged her back roughly and over his long member. Her shocked yip echoed throughout the small clearing and the warm afternoon sun fell upon them as he began to move.

His feral growl reached her ears and she visibly shook in his grasp. "I think I need to show you who is boss here, _Haruno_…" he whispered devilishly and he felt her tighten around him. _"Shit!"_

He pushed her down, forcing her on her stomach and legs straight beneath him as he held her hair in on hand, the other on her small back as he stayed sheathed within her core. His slick little movement made the nymph in her embrace the feeling of of being possessed. It was what he was doing...holding her tightly body and mind.

But she didn't realize how much she had him in the palm of her hand as he moved in the possessive position. It was arousing him highly as he fucked her from behind as she lied on the ground crying out his name in delight.

"Faster, Sasuke. _Now!_"

His hand held her waist as he picked up the pace for her, secretly enthralled by her command. No one _ever_ told him what to do…

"You bitch," he hissed in her ear as he pressed deeper with in her, hitting her deepest, darkest secrets within her core.

Her cry of passion rang throughout the chill air and she shook with the first orgasm she'd ever had. "S-Sas…m-more." She whispered and felt him nearly lay his entire weight upon her as he leaned over to nibble her ear. She instantly turned her head to meet his lips, hungry for more.

Sasuke ran his hands over her perfectly rounded ass and took another look at their position, memorizing the arousing position for a later date. He had thoroughly enjoyed it…

She found herself upon his chest as she finally recovered from the waves of lust and looked at his expectant face.

"Ride me, Sakura." He hissed and lifted his hips in warning, making her toss her head back in delight. It seemed she now had the reins…

Sakura leaned on her hands and bounced her hips over his long member, cooing and moaning as she felt what she did to them. His eyes rolled back and he urged her on, grasping her hips and lifting her up and down.

He watched her, with an emotion she couldn't place as she continued to ride them both to orgasm. It was actually only a few minutes, but to them it seemed to never end, and that was how they wanted it.

Finally her movements picked up and her face flushed with desire, his eyes glazed over, and they both were floored by the intensity of their orgasms. Their mingled cries echoed over the crisp forest and finally, Sakura fell to his chest where his arms instantly shot up to hold her closer.

"_Holy fuck…"_ his hissed into her ear and she felt her heart soar with his obvious approval. He was still unloading his seed into her and he idly thought about his future heir with an inward grin.

_Another goal taken care of…_he thought proudly and looked over to her flushed and blissful face. What had gotten into her? And how had she gotten free of the Mangekyou?

He assumed she would tell him eventually, but wondered at why she had thrown herself so confidently at him. It was like she had planned it all out…

It was then she opened her eyes and she smiled lightly as he was hypnotized by the alarming emerald orbs absorbing his conscious mind. Once she had him in a dead sleep, she smiled and lifted herself off his body. She stood with great difficulty, as he was a powerful and gifted lover and she stretched.

Sakura smiled as she watched him smirk softly within the dreams he was having. Oh she had a feeling he'd just made her pregnant, but she really didn't mind. _After all,_ she thought, as she looked up into the sky, _I made him beg…and now he's coming home to Konoha…with me._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

God I really hope no one wants to kill me. I really think that that was an intense scene. Don't kill me!! I only wish to please! As usual, let me know what ya'll think. I know it was kind of naughty. Tee hee! (giggle snort)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, the feedback has been awesome! So I figured what the hell? Another chapter… I had intended this to be only a one-shot, but who really cares right? I think this is gonna be longer. Thanks a lot for your support! keep it coming!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Apocalyptica**

He woke alone and felt the warmth of an early morning sun lying across his bare arms, over the white sheet covering his chest. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the green tiled ceiling above, silently snarling as he struggled to sit upright and take in his surroundings. He knew only one place where such an ugly room would be, and he was not happy.

Konoha Hospital…

Sasuke snarled openly and rolled out of the bed, hissing when he realized he was without clothes. Where the fuck was that woman?!

His feet hit the cold floor with a slap and he wrapped the cotton sheet around his hips loosely, glaring out the window to the sleepy December morning of Konoha. He could see the frost on the glass and he looked over to his left to a small table with an assortment of things, all colorful and successfully pissing him off even more as they oozed things like 'get well soon!' and 'glad you're back!'

Back? He wasn't back by choice…that _fucking_ bitch!

And speak of the devil, Lucifer herself entered the room as he turned and locked onto her eyes as they glowed darker than when she was younger, seeming to withhold many things from him. Those deep emerald orbs flashed a moment before she smiled and stepped forward, effectively trapping him near the bed.

Sasuke eyed her like a mouse would eye a hungry feline licking her lips and he studied her like he hadn't earlier when they'd…been distracted.

She moved fluidly, unlike how he remembered from when they were fifteen. She seemed to have grown into her skin well and into a class all her own where no one could ever hope to attain. The class she reigned didn't have a name, but he knew it held a myriad of skills within it ranks.

But the most about her change was of course, her body. One which even now made his own ache for…

Sasuke almost found himself backing up as she reached him and lifted a hand to his bare skin, her nails lightly scratching down as she placed her palm against his chest. "I thought you'd never wake up." She said and he moved in a flash.

She felt the air leave her as he pressed her back against the bed and she looked up at him. "What the hell were you thinking bringing me back here!?" he snarled and she merely smiled.

"Well, what have Naruto and I been saying to you for the past six years? Did you think we were joking, or we would give up?" she said and her eyes twinkled with secrets. "You of all people should know how stubborn we are."

Sasuke felt the urge to attack her just as the door behind them opened and he turned around to see Naruto holding a blonde little girl in his arms. At the sight, Sasuke's minded reeled believing it was Sakura's and Naruto's. The kid obviously looked just like that dobe…

"Aunt Sakura!" the girl squealed and climbed down from her father's arms to race over, ignoring the black haired man who was wearing only a sheet.

"Minato!" she said and grabbed the small girl up into her arms. "I missed you so much!"

The little girls lavender eyes rose up with disdain and she frowned upon Sasuke. "Is this that one you called a doushe-bag─?"

Sakura's hand clamped down over the girls mouth and she laughed to cover her embarrassment. "No that was the _other_ one…"

"Oh…"

"Oi, teme, when are you gonna be well enough to train?"

Sasuke looked up to his old team mate who was cheerful and annoyingly blonde. "Dunno. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place."

Naruto looked taken aback at that, and very disappointed, but Sakura intervened. "Don't worry Naruto, he's not going anywhere." Her darkened eyes met onyx, "I won't let it happen."

Uzumaki sighed with relief; he knew Sakura wouldn't break such a promise. "If you say you will Sakura, then you will. But me and Minato have to get home, sorry for the short visit. Hinata is making _homemade_ ramen!"

"Yay! Bye aunt Sakura, bye teme!" the little girl cried with delight at the bad word she said.

Once they left the tension in the room multiplied to oppressing. Sasuke looked positively lethal as he looked upon the woman who'd gotten the better of him. "You're going to regret this Sakura…"

"I won't." she said and found a smile. "And you won't hurt me."

"Don't kid yourself woman." He snarled and took a step forward, staring down at her petite form. God he had such towering height…

Sakura nearly shied back but she steeled herself. "Remember, Sasuke-_kun_…" she mewed and lifted her hands up to his shoulders, felt his body stiffen as she stretched to her tip-toes. Her rounded breasts pressed exotically into his bare chest and he had to fight back a groan. "I _could_ be carrying your child…a little Uchiha."

At such words, Sasuke openly snarled. Only because he knew she was right…

"I'll see you in a few hours; I have a few papers to go over, then I'll take you to my apartment to stay there until your estate is fixed up."

She felt his hand slap over her wrist and he slammed her back against him. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" she hissed and looked up to glare at him.

His eyes bore into her own and his hand rose to rest over her neck. "How did you control me…control me through the Mangekyou?"

At his words, she grinned slyly. "I didn't control you. Remember that _you_ were the one begging _me_."

Sasuke snarled and pulled her close. "If I recall, you were shaking and moaning for me to initiate it…"

Sakura frowned and pushed at his chest. "I have to go get ready. I am taking Minato later find gifts for her parents. Christmas is only days away."

Before he could do a thing, Sakura had teleported out of the hospital room in a puff of smoke and he was left alone, stressed and frustrated. But he wasn't alone for long, a knock sounded on the door and Tsunade stepped into the room.

ooo

Sakura hummed as she prepped herself for the trip to the plaza. She had actually volunteered to be the babysitter for the children of her close friends; Ino and Choji's daughter, Temari and Shikamaru's son, and Naruto and Hinata's of course. And soon Neji and TenTen were going to have one of their own as well.

The thought of babies made Sakura smile and she looked down at her flat stomach covered by a crimson cashmere sweater. She dearly hoped she was pregnant; something within her told her she was ready to me a mother…

She pulled on form-fitting cotton leggings and made sure she looked good, which she did. She'd even go far to say that she was desirable, it must be something about her family's…er, gift.

Sakura walked out of her room and pulled on fur lined boots that rose just below her knees and spun a black scarf around her neck before pulling on a matching snow cap and her signature combat gloves. She loved the scarred leather of them...

With everything added, she grabbed some money and put it one of her boots. "Alright, Haruno, put your game face on! We can't allow the kids to manhandle you, you are a grown woman! Even if they give you the puppy eyes, no candy and no toys. They have to find things for their parents, and _that_ is my mission!" Pumped up and ready to use the magic word "no", she sailed out the door.

ooo

Not twenty minutes into their excursion in the Konoha shopping plaza did the three little kids have her wrapped around their pinkies with hot cocoa in hand.

Sakura watched dejectedly as the kids drank the sweet beverage and she berated herself for the first time that night, one of many to come. She was such a softie with kids…

_At least I denied them triple marshmallows…they were only allowed double…_

Keiko, Ino's girl looked up with a grin as she fished out the pillowly sweet with a spoon. "Thank you Aunt Saki!"

"Yeah, Thank you!" the other two said with smiles all for her and Sakura couldn't help but smile back with a little blush.

"Alright, hurry up. We still need to get shopping or all the presents will be gone!"

"_No!"_

It went rather quickly with three hyper kids going into every toy store between all the stores to find gifts for the parents. An hour and a half later she'd caved and let them explore the big foam volcano that spewed white paper for the snow theme and the treasure island in the center of the plaza. It was fun for her, watching all the children play together on the toys and she had a pang when she looked over at the proud parents nearby.

She had a feeling Sasuke wasn't going to cave so easily and actually marry her. Who was she kidding? Yeah she had the power to control him, but what was control when she wanted love? Love couldn't be forced…

Sakura sighed until she felt someone nearby, far to close for her comfort. They actually had the nerve to press their hips into her upper back as she sat upon the giant mushroom of the play land.

With fury raging quietly within her emerald orbs, Sakura whipped her head around to glare at the person when she was met with Onyx. She blinked and stood quickly, shocked to see the Uchiha there and looking gorgeous in all black; slim pants, sexy jacket, and a scarf she wanted to grab and pull, forcing his lips upon hers…

Her blush deepened when she shook the image away and she was met with how powerful he was in the normal clothing. He made normal turn _amazing!_

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing out of the hospital. And where did you get those clothes?"

She looked amazing, all covered up, with nothing but her white neck and flushed face showing. The red sweater suited her, as it always did, but the way it hugged against her plump breasts and slim waist, over her generous hips made him want to rip it off.

"Tsunade released me. She also gave me the funds to my family's account. She'd protected it for me, as Sarutobi had done before her. But as to the clothing I just bought them about ten minutes ago. Figured it would be pointless walking around in the clothes dobe had left for me."

Sakura was about to say something but Shikamaru's son Asuma ran up, whining. "Aunt Saki, the girls keep chasing me!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura leaned over the mushroom, exposing a tightly-wrapped ass for his view and lifted the boy up. She was just planting him on her hip as Minato and Keiko ran up, grinning. "Give him a break, girls."

"Aw!" the cried in unison. "But he kept running!"

Sakura smiled and thought of the irony that Shikamaru always fought against girls in his younger days and now his boy was also being haunted but it.

"Alright, we need to get going anyway." Sakura said and set the boy down, turning to Sasuke. "So I guess you'll be wanting the key to my apartment right?"

"Aw, Sasuke-teme isn't coming!?" Minato whined and tugged on the dark man's jacket. "Please come with us!" the two other children copying her, finding it fun to tug on a stranger's jacket.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke had agreed. "Sure. I don't mind."

An hour later Sasuke understood what it was like to be fully exhausted. All of the children loved him, even though he barely talked and he had to be dragged to be shown anything, and they showed him _everything_.

Finally Sakura and Sasuke led the three children to the front of the plaza, just as the snow started to fall. As the kids played in the falling white awaiting their parents, the two shinobi had eyes for no one but each other. "You know what i want Sakura. I also want to hear everything. Why the hell you got past the Mangekyou..."

She caught a glimpse of the Sharingan, but it was a comfort to her, versus a threat as his smoldering eyes devoured her.

He took a step forward, her heart sped up. His breath fanned across the chill air and brushed softly over her forehead, making her nerves dance with delight. Her chest heaved, his breath left his lungs. Her eyes opened, his pants tightened. His chest brushed hers and both of the jerked when they heard an annoyingly shrill voice ring out.

"Forehead! I think you should babysit more often!!"

Sakura looked over just as the parents showed up. "Ah, it's no problem, they were angels." she said as she adjusted her sweater over her hips and Sasuke watched the sexy little manuver.

"You're sweet, but I know better. How much do I owe you?" Ino said.

"Don't. This was my treat, Pig." Sakura said and finished hugging Keiko as Choji stepped up to lift his daughter.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"No problem. And no sneaking in her gifts. I know you want to, and for your information she did not buy you something edible."

Shikamaru stepped up to shake Sasuke's hand then leaned down to pat his son's head. "Hey, buddy. How was it with the girls?"

"Daddy it was _aweful!_" Asuma cried.

"So troublesome." He said and thanked Sakura again, slipping a bill to Sasuke to give later to Sakura. "She won't take it from me. Just drop it in her purse or something. I owe her for buying the gifts."

"Sure." Sasuke said and watched Nara leave with his son and the Akimichi family, just as Uzumaki showed up with Hinata.

"Hey Teme!"

"Oi dobe, how was your date? Did you screw it up?" He said and Naruto wailed as Hinata leaned over Minato, dressed in an elegant fur-lined coat.

"How was your dinner Hinata? Was the food good?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, y-yes Sakura-san it was lovely. N-Naruto-kun was so sweet to take me to such a nice restatuant."

"Yeah, and no ramen in sight right?" Sakura asked with a grin.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well thanks a lot Sakura-chan." Naruto said, "You really helped make this night special…"

The rosette had an idea and she smiled. "Do you want me to take Minato tonight? Give you two some alone time?"

Sasuke nearly groaned but luckily Naruto was siding with him. "Nah, but thank's Sakura. We get plenty of that, don't you worry." He said with a smart grin as Hinata blushed.

"Alright, if you're sure." Sakura said and smiled as the Uzumaki's waved and headed home.

Before she knew it, Sakura was trapped within a dark and warm scent. "Time to go, Sakura…" he whispered huskily into her ear as she melted.

"Ah…sure thing." She moaned as he bit down over the soft skin of her neck, causing her to cry out, making other's look over at the couple.

"Let's get going…I can't wait any longer for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Ah, Sakura's gonna get it!

Thanks for being so patient with me, I'm sure this next one will come out sooner than the last!

xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. As usual, work is hell. Thanks for being so patient!!!!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Apocalyptica

It was strange, she thought, walking in a more mature Konoha with a fully grown, fully male Sasuke by her side with his hand on her back lovingly. Well actually his hand was on her ass and his touch was possessive more so than anything loving. But still, she felt like a true woman with a real lover.

But she was not delusional or presumptuous as she had been as a child. Sasuke didn't have any feelings for her except for sex. What they had was obviously the result of chemical reactions within their bodies, leaving both of them burning, writhing for each others touch. And her special powers of seduction...

Every few minutes he would lean over her shoulder and whisper something in her ear, effectively warming her blood and his hand would trail lower wrap under the tight roundness of her ass and up near the warmth that was her core. "We should be getting back, Sasuke." She said huskily, trying to correct her vision from the violet haze of lust that clouded it. "It's starting to become a blizzard out here."

Sasuke looked around for any witnesses and lifted her into his arms. "Show me." He said and she pointed forward so that he took off, leaving a flurry of snow behind.

Sasuke held her a moment more as they made it to the front porch of her apartment, her laughter singing through the peaceful air of the falling snow. He watched her calm down some until she looked up smiling widely.

"Sorry. I just loved the feel of the snowflakes hitting my face as you ran."

"I don't mind." He muttered and sent her easily on her feet.

He noticed now how very short in comparison to his staggering height and also just how petite she looked hiding beneath the crimson sweater. But although her limbs and torso were slim as a willow, her backside was like heaven and her breasts perky and full.

Sakura leaned over at the waist unwittingly bringing Sasuke's full attention to her lowest fine asset. She pulled up the snow covered welcome mat and withdrew a key, unlocking the door.

"That's not very safe." He said dully.

"Don't worry, there's a jutsu placed upon it. No one but me can pick up that rug."

As soon as she had the door open, Sasuke barreled in pulling Sakura to his chest as he did. "Not even me?" he hissed darkly as he ground his long hardened member between her fine ass cheeks. He heard her unmistakable moaning, felt her skin grow hot as he licked up her neck to her ear to nibble.

"Fuck!" she cried out in delight.

"I plan to…" he growled and kicked the door shut, looked up as she turned out of his embrace and captured his eyes with her own. They were glowing emeralds with a hypnotizing light and they held his gaze to her eyes as she began to remove her clothes.

"What are you doing Sakura?" He hissed and tried to step forward, but found himself trapped in place. "Knock it off!"

But she continued, holding his heated and desperate gaze to her gorgeous irises, promising feral delights and a pleasurably sleepless night. But he couldn't see her body, her heated, sensual body as she undressed. His peripheral should have seen a little of her toned abs as she lifted the crimson sweater, but her spell was all consuming and his eyes were forced to focus completely on her own.

"Damn you, bitch. You'll pay for this…" he snapped, though he was actually getting excited and turned on by the amazing effects of her.

She smiled coyly then, boiling his blood and his member throbbed with the ache to sheathe itself within her welcoming core.

"One more moment…" her voice seemed to ring with promise.

She bent over to remove her pants, still ruthlessly holding his gaze. When she straightened, suddenly he could move his eyes were his to control again, and move he did.

Sakura yipped in surprise as he lunged forward catching her tiny waist in his arms, his hands moving over her skin, down over her fine backside as his teeth ripped at her lace bra.

Sasuke lifted her easily, carrying across the floor to the couch. He must have tripped because her back collided with the back of the furniture, erupting a yip of pain. His hand came around, as if to caress her injury, but his mouth was ruthless as ever.

"Sasuke, hurry." She moaned his smirk widening as he lifted her up.

"I think it's time for some pay back, Sakura." he said as he easily penetrated her and brought them to oblivion.

ooooo

She awoke early the next morning sore and satisfied. It felt so good to be used and use in return that she had a perfectly restful night with a man's arm drapped over her side. One which she didn't feel now…

Her head shot up so fast that she might have given herself whiplash, but nonetheless her eyes searched the room and with no sign of Sasuke at all. Snarling, Sakura rose out of the bed, naked, and headed to the kitchen. No sign of him except for the glass of water they'd shared between sessions.

_Fuck!_

Sakura was becoming unbelievably angry…

She bolted down the hallway and stopped by the bathroom when she heard the trickle of water. Still angry, she opened the door and wasted no time before stepping into the shower with him.

"Sasuke!" she howled and he bumped his head on the low shower head, the action emitting curses from his sexy mouth. She nearly giggled, but remained as steel, prepared to bitch him out.

"Where were you? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Her eyes seemed to hypnotize him, but he wasn't about to admit weakness. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful…and wore out." He added with a smirk.

"I could hit you right now." She said and crossed her arms.

"I'd love to see you try."

_Wham!_

His eyes were blank and looked at her smile, watched her body shiver as she tried to withhold giggles of laughter. "Hey you said you'd love to see me hit you."

"I said _try_!" He snarled and dragged her near. "You've been a very _bad_ girl, _Sakura_…"

They way he hissed her name sent shivers of warmth over her skin and his wandering fingers, which found her core, helped to further the heat.

"Sasuke!" she moaned as he inserted two digits within her hot warmth.

"Just a little pay back babe…" he growled and pressed her forcefully against the wall, yanking his fingers out and replacing them with his ready member.

Her whimper echoed through the pounding water and his grunts as he showed her no mercy heightened both of them. The water coated her soft breasts, allowing him to easily maul her with his dominance. She turned a bit, still pressed against the decorative tiles, and lift one of her legs up to lie on his shoulder. Her innocent move to allow her to see his face made him even more mad with desire. She'd given him a perfect view of her gorgeous core and her bouncing breasts as he fucked her.

He kissed her softly while brushing his hand over her clit, eliciting a moan from her pouting lips. "You're mine, you know."

"Of course," she said, as his pace picked back up. "But I _did_ trap you."

"I know you did, but I walked into it willingly." He whispered, as he ran a hand through her hair.

Of all the things he could have told her, that small phrase was the one that stuck her deepest. "Sasuke." She whimpered. "I love you." she whispered it to herself but he must have heard...

His withdraw from her was so swift that she fell to the floor of the tub, her eyes lifting to search through the steam but she found his hand as it reached for her. He easily pulled her up and lifted her into his arms to carry her out. The house was chilly but he laid them on the bed in an instant, her mouth taken over by his.

"It's so different hearing you say that now. When my feelings for you are so…_alive_." He moaned and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Fuck!" she cried and tried not to let the tears come.

"Look at me." He said and she obeyed.

His long ebony hair was plastered to his face, neck and shoulders, allowing droplets to fall and land on her breasts. His dark eyes, tinted with the red of his Sharringan. Deadly and sexy all the same.

She was laid out like an offering for him, her soft pink hair tangled and covering her chest partly, allowing her stiff nipples to peak out an tease his eyes. Her irises, moist and dark, trapped him further in her arms. He never wanted to leave…

"I'm yours." He said quietly.

It was all she needed to hear.

oooooo

Later when Sakura had gotten up to shut of the shower water, she thought about Sasuke and his sort of declaration of love for her. Sort of declaration…

Still it made her feel so loved and needed that she could have cared less if he would have left after their lovemaking. But he had said he came to her willingly…and still he was there.

She decided to make breakfast, so she put on a white night gown and a red silk kimono that covered just to her hips and no higher. She hoped she'd look like a picture with the silken clothes while she made Sasuke a traditional breakfast. He deserved it after all. She'd come to find out that she had an insatiable drive for sex when it came to the tall, dark Uchiha man lying in her bed.

She smiled as she prepared the rice and took out the eggs from her fridge. He really wasn't all that difficult to tame, Sakura mused as she took out an omelet pan and poured the egg batter inside it to cook.

When she was placing the finishing sauce on the top of the completed omelets and tomato slices, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a hot mouth on her ear.

"Mmm, morning. Again." She said and handed him a plate of food.

"Wow." He said, "I haven't seen an omelet like this since my mother's cooking."

His relaxed smile warmed her soul and it gave her pride that he'd complimented her for being like a person once dear to him. "Eat up, Sasuke." She said and followed him to the table. She'd laden it with much food. Too much for the two of them.

She sent his rice down before him and took her own seat nearby, as his hand caught her own. Emerald eyes met onyx and he said, "Wear something like that more often…"

She grinned as she heard a knock on the door and she stood up to answer it.

Sasuke frowned and took a bite of his omelet, delicious as it was, before he heard the shrills of children. "Oh fuck me…" he moaned as Minato and Keiko ran into the room. The two blonde girls screamed with excitement as they took a plate for themselves and looked up innocently at the now broody man.

"Good morning, Uncle Sasuke Teme!" Minato sang and Ino's daughter laughed at the bad word.

"Ha ha! You can't say that!"

"Can too, my daddy _said_ I could!"

As Sakura walked in with a smug look on her face, Sasuke frowned and ate a tomato with a feral stare.

"I just wanted you to see what children are like before we have one of our own." Sakura said with a malicious smile. "Besides, Ino and Hinata needed to go Christmas shopping for the girls. And for me, as bribery for watching them."

Sasuke hid his smile, but looked ready to kill as the little girls next to him talked about braiding his hair. "We'll _talk_ later, Sakura." He said as she sat down, her witchy eyes gleaming with sinister delight at his sexual frustration.

Oh, she had dressed in the silky nightgown and kimono for not one but _two_ reasons: to look good for him and to make him suffer with need that couldn't be sated until the two kindergartners were gone.

"Love you too, Sasuke." She said and blew him a kiss before turning her attention to her nieces. "Alright girls what sounds good? Sausage, omelet, rice, and kimchi right?"

"Yes, yes!" the girls cried and their plates were well filled.

Finally Sakura was able to eat her own breakfast, and her eyes were all for Sasuke as she took a dainty bite out of a sausage link. He swore his fingers became imprinted on the arms of the chairs.

It was going to be a long, _long_ day.

And a long life as well. One he was thankful to have been blessed with, and yet cursed as Sakura began to lick the length of her second sausage link with a wink. It would be a wonderful life to be sure, if only he could survive the next few hours…

ooooooooooooo

Thank you all for reading, drop me a line or two. I am not sure if I will continue, but hey I just might. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

Its been so long...but I was going through reviews and I am separated from my home right now on a TDY in Vegas. Sounds fun...its totally not -.- So anyway, here is my love and appreciation to all my reviewers. Please, enjoy! This is for you! Thank you for keeping my creative juices flowing!

Epilogue

It was late in the day when Sasuke got home. He had finally begun true Shinobi work; the entirely elusive S-class with which he'd been denied for the longest time.

It was a good hunt and sent his blood pumping even now. His eyes felt the strain, but oddly Sakura's own could ease the pain and heal him. He wondered at her talent, and she had eventually given in to her secret. It was a family trait that she had inherited and she knew nothing more than what her mother had confessed on her very death bed.

It meant Sasuke didn't want to bring it up, despite how weak if made him feel. It was the woman who wielded the strange trait that made him feel such a weakness.

But it was the mornings when he woke them both up to his passion, or when she sent him eyes across a crowded room, that he felt at his very most powerful.

Sakura was, at the same time, both his strength and weakness but he could not live without her.

They'd been together for three years thus far and it had been the best years of his life. They had had no children, though they'd tried. Damn, had they tried...

Minato, Keiko and Asuma- the Three Terrors, he liked to call- had started going to the Shinobi academy. They were all doing well, especially Minato. She was a hellion with more energy than even her father, Uzumaki; she would surpass him. It had, oddly, made Sasuke incredibly proud of the girl.

He saw his home ahead of him, his woman not likely within. Sakura had taken to being the head mid-wife of entire village. She had been present for every birth within the past two years. It was painful for her, he knew, that she had not borne their own child.

Sasuke frowned at the thought and entered his home. The air was cold and pinching, gooseflesh rose on his skin...something was wrong.

"Sakura!" he howled as he raced up the stairs.

He felt her chakra flare in fright and he instantly bolted to their bedroom and burst open the bathroom door. What he saw caused his chest to tighten painfully.

Sakura was lying on the floor, against their large tub, with tears streaming down her face. Her chest heaved with pain as she turned quickly to hide her face. "Go away!"

Sasuke crouched beside her easily, ignored her unconsciously bruising beats against his chest, before she settled against his embrace in defeat.

"Hush, woman." he hissed, though the voice comforted the hysteric woman.

"S-Sasuke...It happened again."

His expression dropped to pain-filled for an instant before he reigned in his stoic nature. "You're fine. Its okay."

"B-but the baby isn't...okay..." she whimpered. "It's..." Sakura took a shaky breath before Sasuke picked her up and walked from the room.

"Look at me," he said as he sat her on the bed. "Its okay. It can be just us. You and me, woman."

Tears streamed from her emerald eyes and that nearly broke his heart. "But...Sasuke..."

"No." he interrupted. "You are all I need, Sakura. I need only you. _You_, woman!"

Sakura bit her lower lip and tried to stem her tears. "You...you don't want children, Sasuke?"

His eyes were glowing red with the Mangekyou when she met his gaze. "I do want children, Sakura. But I don't need them..."

Tears continued to flow from her eyes, but he did his best to wipe them as they rose. "I do, however, _need_ _you_. I _won_'_t_ lose you. Ever."

If was very sad to her to feel at that moment, but Sakura felt an immense weight lift off of her shoulders. He didn't have to have children to love her. He just..._loved_ _her._

"Sasuke...I love you so much." she whispered as she raised her hands up to his face.

He took a deep breath at that moment and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know you do...I love you more."

A smile lighted her face as he dragged her further up their bed. At that moment they felt numerous chakra signatures heading to their front door.

"Shit..." Sasuke snapped as his head landed against Sakura's chest. She had begun laughing aloud.

"The kids are here!" she cried out and used some her her immense strength to lift Sasuke's much larger body off her own in excitement.

"You mean the Terrors..." the broody man hissed as he slammed a pillow over his face, anticipating twenty questions and prodding about his latest mission. He held out slight hope they would think he was asleep.

"Don't try it, Sasuke." Sakura said as she wiped her face with a wet towel. "They just finished chakra reading two days ago. You'll only get jumped on."

He threw away the pillow with a hiss. "Damnit!" Sasuke caught his wife's giggle and smirked at her before he hopped out the open window.

"Hey! Sasuke!" She howled after him. "They missed you!"

"_Hey is that Uncle Sasuke Temi?"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Yeah, GET HIM!"_

Sakura smirked at the sight of the three genin scaring away an S-ranked Anbu Captain purely by presence. Their own children may have been enriching, but she and Sasuke already had a wonderful marriage and even more wonderful family surrounding them. She looked to the sky and enjoyed the clam wind hitting her face for a moment.

_Well,_ she thought,_ time to have some fun..._

With that, she leapt from the roof, fully intending to give the kids pointers on finding a strong ninja who purposely hide his chakra. Sasuke was a great, albeit unwilling guinea pig...

Well, thats all she wrote. Literally; for this series. I may work on my other fic _Infernos_ again, but I am not sure if time will be kind. Thank you for all your support I hope I did not disappoint with this chapter. I love you all, muuwaahhh!

Love, Kallmered


End file.
